


Safe

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [26]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>PLEASE WRITE SOME FLUFF!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Ben felt like this never before, this weightlessness, the feeling of being able to fall without the fear of not being caught, the feeling of being surrounded by thousand little kisses.

The feeling of hands on his skin, lips on his ear and the vibration of words pressing into his brain made him come up again, bursting the bubble around him into tiny pieces which fell back into his skin, secured.

“Mh?” he hummed, his brain too far away to form a sentence, to form words.

“I love you.” Was pressed also into his skin. Now words, hand prints, lip shapes and bruises covered his skin, making him more than just a soul in a suit.

Reconnecting with himself.

“I love you too.” It flowed out of his throat, over his tongue to finally sink into Mike's skin, craving a home there, over his heart.

A laugh, bubbling in his chest, crawling up and under until it streamed from his soul, brightening the space between them.

“So much.” His brain, his mouth, added. Before the world overwhelmed him again and he buried himself back to where it was safe. Under Mike's arms, against his chest, in the middle of their bed.

“Sleep.” Was a soundless command, spoken to his heart by soft hands in his hair.

“Goodnight.” Was never spoken but said between soft lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
